


Interludes

by yoonseh



Series: Follow you Down [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, first one is first date, just moments that don't fit into the fic that i want to write, part 1 of interludes to follow you down, seeing as the next few chapters are going to be pretty angsty i want to write some happy stuff, so here you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh
Summary: “When you're needing rest from the roadI will bring you in from the coldWhen your wildest dreams wash awayI will rescue you from the waves”Interludes from Follow you Down. Moments in time that need to be read.1. Junhee and Donghun: First Date





	Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> yo, so I wanted to write some sweet, fun and other happy moments for this fic. so here you go. will update when I feel the inspiration. check my twitter for when that might be. @yoonseh92
> 
> Songs for this are:  
Anyway: Rebecca Black  
Count on Me: NEEDTOBREATHE  
Portugal: Walk the Moon

The morning after Junhee finally kissed Donghun he woke up in the man’s bed with a slight panic to his breathing. He startled up as he felt the sheets fall from his shoulders. He blinked his eyes and looked around him. He searched for his glasses on the nightstand having taken out his contacts before him and Donghun had went to bed. 

His breathing was heavy and he was alone in the big bed. He was fully clothed like he had been when they went to bed. They had made out for a while after the first kiss and then Donghun had pulled him to the bed. 

Junhee had slept incredibly well wrapped up in him, now he was doing his best to control the thoughts running through his head. The one’s wanting him to run, for him to find a stash of drugs hidden away. 

He pushed them all down as he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Donghun’s apartment was so open you could see pretty much everything besides the bathroom from every corner. The bed had a sheer curtain surrounding it, allowing for a bit of privacy. 

Junhee could see through the living room into the kitchen. Donghun was a blur, going back and forth from the stove and refrigerator getting things to cook. Junhee breathed in the smell, Donghun was making something delicious, he could tell. 

The apartment smelled sugary sweet and Junhee wanted to sink his teeth into whatever the man was making. He brought his legs down to the floor and kicked off the sheets. He shivered a bit when his feet touched the cold wood. 

He leaned over the bed and grabbed Donghun’s hoodie from a chair next to his side of the bed. Junhee threw it on over his shirt and cuddled up into it. He bundled it up in his arms and pushed his nose into the collar. 

He breathed in Donghun’s scent and felt safe beyond measure. He couldn’t believe he was finally here, finally able to move past some of what was always holding him back. 

He walked toward the kitchen, trying to be silent as possible, as not to disturb Donghun. He looked gorgeous in the morning, the sun streaming through the curtains. He was golden in the light and the strong line of his back made Junhee’s mouth water. 

He walked over and when he reached Donghun he slipped his hands around the man’s waist. Donghun didn’t startle, had probably heard Junhee coming no matter how quiet he was. He was already so attuned to him. 

When Junhee had wrapped his arms all the way around the older man Donghun brought one hand away from the skillet on the stove to caress Junhee’s arm. 

Junhee pushed his face into Donghun’s back and sighed. They stayed there for a minute as Donghun finished up what now the other could see was french toast. Donghun put the last slice onto a plate and sprinkled it with powdered sugar and then turned around. 

Junhee’s arms stayed around his waist as Donghun brought up his hands to cup Junhee’s cheeks. Before Junhee could protest, that he needed to brush his teeth, the other placed the softest kiss on his lips. 

Junhee whined into it, never having felt anything softer. Donghun kissed him again softly and pulled away just slightly. He rubbed his nose against Junhee’s and whispered. “Good morning, love.”

Junhee melted against Donghun and surged up to kiss him again. Donghun grunted and pulled Junhee in by the waist. The older took control of the kiss and slowed it where Junhee went hard and fast. 

Junhee let him set the pace after he calmed down, he slouched into Donghun’s embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck. Donghun pulled away from his lips to kiss down his cheek and leave closed mouth kisses against his neck. 

Junhee hummed. “Good morning to you, too.” He threaded a hand through Donghun’s hair as they looked at each other. “I can’t believe you made breakfast, I don’t think I’ve woken up to breakfast since I was a teen.”

He didn’t mean to make it sound sad, it was just the truth. Donghun was giving him that look, the one that made him think Donghun was an idiot to want to give him the world. 

He smiled at the man and grabbed his hand to kiss his palm. “This is wonderful Hunnie. Thank you.”

Donghun smiled back at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Anything for you.” He turned to grab a couple of the plates set out by the stove and Junhee grabbed a bowl of strawberries and a pot of coffee. 

They sat down at Donghun’s table, right next to each other and ate breakfast. It almost scared Junhee how easy this was, how much he wanted this to be every morning for the rest of his life. 

*

After they finished breakfast Junhee hopped into the shower and felt a lot of his frustrations and stress wash away. Donghun had done most of that last night but this was the final cleanse. 

When he stepped out and into the living room, running a towel through his hair, he saw Donghun lounging on his couch and reading a book. Junhee sucked in a breath. The older had glasses perched on his nose and was sipping his coffee as his eyes scanned the page. 

Junhee wanted to crawl in his lap and never move. He realized he could do exactly that and walked over to the other man. 

Once he got to him he nudged the book away and sidled himself in the other man’s lap. Donghun made a disgruntled noise but then settled with the weight. Junhee laid his head back on Donghun’s chest and the other put his chin on his shoulder. 

He brought the book back around in front of them and continued reading. He set his coffee down on a side table and placed a hand around Junhee’s stomach. The younger grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers. 

They stayed like this for a while before Donghun put down his book and bumped his chin on Junhee’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“I want to take you out on a date. Wanna show the world my boyfriend.” Donghun said out of the blue. Junhee looked up at him with wide eyes. 

His heart was beating too fast. “Oh, so I’m your boyfriend now hm?” He teased Donghun so that the other wouldn’t notice the internal panic. He’d never actually had a “boyfriend” before. 

Donghun smirked at him and rolled his eyes. Before the younger knew it there were hands digging into his sides and he was laughing so hard he thought he’d fall off the couch. 

Donghun kept ahold of him as he tickled him and laughed. “You shit, of course we’re boyfriends. I’m pretty sure we’ve been technically dating for weeks.” 

Junhee called uncle and Donghun let up on him and curled his arms around his stomach. Junhee turned his head back to look at his boyfriend. “I’d really like to go on a date with you. A proper one, just us.” 

Donghun leaned down and kissed the side of his lips. “I can arrange that.” 

Junhee relaxed farther into the other man and kissed him fully. They didn’t move from the couch until well into the afternoon. 

*

It’s around 7 p.m. when Junhee finally finishes up getting ready and starts shaking. He had gone back to his apartment to change for their date. 

It was so weird to think about, he had a boyfriend and he was going to pick him up for a date in less than 15 minutes. Junhee wanted a hit, he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He couldn’t do that to Donghun, not tonight. 

He checked his hair in the mirror and fluffed it up a bit. He touched up the sparkling eyeshadow on his eye and made sure everything was in place. His earrings caught the dim light from the bathroom and bounced off his skin. 

He turned off the lights and walked out toward his living room. He grabbed his jacket right as he heard his cell phone go off. Donghun had texted him that he was there. He had told Donghun to text him when he got there, he wasn’t ready for the other man to be in his apartment. 

Junhee pulled on his leather jacket, grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out the door. He all but sprinted down the stairs, his nerves getting the better of him. 

The weather was perfect. His light blue button down and jeans were plenty with his leather jacket to keep him warm and comfortable. 

He bolted out the gate of the complex and stuttered to a stop when he saw his boyfriend waiting for him. 

His boyfriend. 

It rolled around in his head and caused him to go fluttery. Said man was leaning up against his expensive car and looking like every dream Junhee had ever had since he knew he was gay.

His light brown hair was soft and fluffed up. He had on a tight black t-shirt tucked into his dark wash jeans that clung to him. He had a soft light blue sweater on keeping him warm. He looked casual and Junhee wanted to grab him, bring him inside his apartment and take all of it off of him. 

Instead he calmed down his racing heart and shoved his fidgeting hands into his pockets and walked towards the other man. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it was just Donghun. 

Maybe that was it, it was Donghun. 

When he reached the older he smiled shyly at him and it caused Donghun’s eyes to light up, he could see it coming off of Junhee. 

Junhee watched as Donghun smiled and raked his eyes down his body appreciatively. Donghun reached out a hand and pulled him towards him and the car. 

He stayed leaned against it as Junhee fell into him. Donghun played with Junhee’s hand as the younger brought a hand up to the other’s chest and pushed his nose into the other’s cheek. 

They stayed like that and breathed each other in like they hadn’t just seen each other hours before. 

Donghun brought a hand to Junhee’s hair and pulled slightly. “It’s crazy how I just saw you but I still missed you while you were away.” Donghun pulled back to look at him. “How do you get more beautiful everytime I see you?”

Junhee looked down and blushed. Why the fuck was he blushing and why did it feel like his whole body was going into overdrive. He could let Donghun be his new addiction with the way things were going. 

He steeled himself and looked back up at the man. “It just comes with the territory of dating me I guess.” Junhee shrugged his shoulders and winked. 

Donghun shook his head and laughed. “Ya, I guess it does.” He kissed him lightly and then pushed him away slightly so that he could walk around the car to the driver’s side. Junhee grabbed the handle on the passenger side and got in. 

He sighed as he settled into the seat. Donghun was everything he ever wanted. He hoped tonight went well. 

*

When they got to the restaurant Junhee sucked in a breath. It was nice, incredibly so. He had been places like this with Donghun before but always with the others. Nights where Donghun and Sehyoon split the check, where he was wine drunk with Byeongkwan clinging to his side. Where Yuchan was giggling as his boyfriend practically carried him on the sidewalk.

This was new territory and it scared the shit out of him. Donghun looked at him when he didn’t start getting out of the car. Junhee felt like he couldn’t move. He felt the other man’s hand grab his. 

Donghun squeezed his hand. “Junhee look at me.” Junhee turned his head to the man. “It’s going to be okay. It’s just like any other night, just this time I get you to myself.” Donghun looked at him with those eyes that he couldn’t resist. 

He nodded his head and looked back out the window of the car and grabbed the handle to get out. 

When they walked into the restaurant they didn’t get looks as they intertwined their fingers. No one could tell that Junhee was a stripper at night, or that he didn’t belong in a place like this, or with the man by his side. 

He was just Park Junhee on a date with his boyfriend and no one could ruin that. 

Well, maybe he could. 

They had sat down and they had five peaceful minutes before everything started going wrong. Junhee blamed it on his nerves and the fact that he had literally never been on a proper date. 

When the waitress came around to take their drink orders he had rambled out wines and then proceeded to knock the drink menu over onto the floor. When he went to pick it up he bumped heads with the waitress who had leant down to do the same. 

Donghun was smiling at him after she left, laughing at his clumsiness. Junhee pouted and Donghun reached across the table to grab his hand. “Junhee, baby, please relax. Everything is going to be fine.” 

Junhee wasn’t so sure about that. Especially after he spilled a whole glass of water over to Donghun’s side of the table and got it all over him. Donghun hadn’t gotten mad, just excused himself to the bathroom. 

When he had gotten back he walked over to Junhee’s chair and gave him a kiss on his hair and whispered a sweet comment into his ear. Junhee really did try to relax and he did for some of it. He enjoyed his dinner, even though he was worried the whole time that he ate weird or that Donghun was thinking this was a mistake. 

He couldn’t just be in the moment, it was stupid, him and Donghun had spent so much time together alone. They had been through so much, but this was a disaster. 

Donghun grabbed the check early and Junhee thought that was it. He thought he had ruined everything. He had been weird and jittery all night. He didn’t really talk to Donghun and had been all over the place. 

Donghun paid for the check and pulled Junhee out of his seat and outside into the fresh air. When they got out Junhee started to apologize. “I’m so sorry Donghun, I can’t believe what a spaz I am. I just completely ruined our first…”

Junhee stopped what he was saying when Donghun’s lips crashed into his. They were on the side of the street but he didn’t care. He threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him back. After a minute Donghun pulled away and Junhee could feel him shaking his head against his hair. 

“Don’t be stupid, you didn’t ruin anything.” The older looked at him with kind eyes. “I just don’t think that was the right choice for a first date.” He laughed as Junhee made a face at the comment. 

“Junhee, it’s okay. We can go do something else. I just…” Donghun paused and thought for a minute. “I was always taught that first dates were nice dinners and kisses at front doors and quiet nights. I forgot that you are so much more than that.”

Junhee grabbed a hold of Donghun’s hands and smiled at him, he knew that it was a compliment. “Okay so what do you suggest we do then?”

Donghun thought for a second and then smirked. He pulled Junhee along the street leaving his car in it’s space. Junhee followed him, he walked hand in hand with him down streets and watched as the glow of the street lights illuminated his gorgeous face. 

*

They rounded a corner and Junhee saw flashing lights and saw that they were in the club district. Sehyoon’s club was a couple blocks down and a part of Junhee’s stomach dropped, was that what Donghun thought their date night should be. 

Donghun didn’t keep walking down the street though, he pulled Junhee into a back alley and through a back lit area. 

Junhee coughed as he looked around him. “Is your idea of a first date, me getting murdered?”

Donghun cracked out a laugh and pulled Junhee until they were standing in front of a door with a large bouncer. The man looked them up and down as Donghun pulled out bills from his wallet. 

The man counted the money and opened the door to wherever it lead. Junhee was still very confused about where they were and what they were doing. 

He heard music coming from the open door when it was opened and suddenly it hit him. He smiled as Donghun looked back at him when he gasped. “Yeah, I know you better than you think.” 

Junhee smiled at him and pulled him inside of the salsa club. He didn’t know how Donghun knew but he didn’t care, he just wanted to dance with him. 

Donghun laughed as the younger dragged him inside and couldn’t help but smile at the way Junhee’s eyes lit up at the inside of the club. 

He was looking everywhere at the dancers and leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he listened to the music. 

Junhee turned around to Donghun and looked at him stunned. He loved salsa dancing, it was one of the things he didn’t get to do enough. 

Donghun pulled him into his chest and bit his lip as he smiled. “Byeongkwan once told me how much you loved all styles of dance, not just acrobatics and modern. He said that if you could you would teach salsa classes along side of your other specialties.”

Junhee was astounded that Donghun had retained such a detail that Byeongkwan had probably said offhand. Although, knowing the man he probably had said it on purpose, making sure Donghun got the hint. 

Junhee leaped at his boyfriend and hugged him tight. “Thank you, Hunnie. This is perfect.” 

He dragged Donghun to the dance floor and laughed at the way his face showed weariness to the other’s around them. Salsa dancing was not easy and Donghun was already not a dancer, he had not thought this through. 

Junhee grabbed one of his hands in his and placed the other around the top of his back under his arms. He leaned into the older man and whispered “put your other arm around my shoulder and follow me. I’ll lead tonight.” 

Donghun shivered at the way Junhee said the words into his ear, his breath caressing the side of his face. 

Junhee pushed Donghun back gently with his hand that was holding his. Donghun took a step back and looked down at their feet. 

Donghun got the simple steps quickly but kept looking at their feet as Junhee lead him around the dance floor. The music flared up and the dancers around him flounced their skirts and the men dipped their partners.

Junhee kept the pace easy and guided Donghun where he needed to go. He got the hang of it and a smile formed on his face. He knew that these steps were not hard but he wasn’t a dancer and he was doing this without much of a problem. 

He laughed at the pure joy that burst through his chest. He felt a hand come up and push his chin up to look at his partner. The other man was barely shorter than him so they could look each other right in the eyes. 

Donghun caught Junhee’s eyes and he was pulled in closer, he breathed in the other’s scent. He watched as his boyfriend’s eyes lit up at everything around him and they kept the pace as the song ended. 

A new melody started up, a little faster than the past ones and Junhee smirked at Donghun. For a few smooth seconds they kept up the footwork but then Junhee changed it up on him and spun him around so that his back was against his chest. 

He shimmied them a bit. Their arms in a tangle around Donghun’s stomach but Junhee whispered in his ear. “Don’t stop the steps you’ve been doing, it’s the same thing just backwards. Easy.” 

Donghun scoffed at the easy Junhee threw out. He leaned his head back against Junhee’s shoulder and smirked at him. “Oh yeah this is so easy.” He said it as he stepped on Junhee’s foot. 

The other laughed and spun him out into the crowd, not letting go of his hand and then spun him back to the same position. Donghun made an “oof” sound as he fell back into his boyfriend’s chest and felt him moving them along to the beat. 

Donghun did his best to keep the beat, but it was getting a little bit harder as the music kept changing up on him. 

Junhee finally turned him around and right as he did, he dipped Donghun. His hand coming down to the middle of his back and he leaned down with him. 

The younger smirked at him, kissed him deeply and then pulled him back up. Donghun could feel the heat on his cheeks and he wanted to lick the line of sweat that was making its way down Junhee’s neck. 

He pushed his face into the other’s shoulder as they moved again. The steps getting a little quicker at Junhee’s guidance. 

Donghun would gasp everytime Junhee dipped him and would groan when he pulled him back up hard against his body. 

They could both tell that this was enjoyable for the other, but they just kept dancing. 

A while into the night Junhee felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a beautiful woman smiling at him sweetly. She looked at Donghun and giggled a little bit, he wasn’t sure what this woman wanted until she spoke in a light voice. 

“I was wondering if you would be kind enough to dance with me?” The lady held her hand out to Junhee and then pointed to a man off to the side. “My husband isn’t a pro like me and I have been watching you, it seems like you have some training.” 

Junhee nodded his head graciously and took her hand. She kept talking to him. “It would just be one dance, my husband doesn’t mind. I hope yours doesn’t either.” 

Junhee coughed as Donghun choked. They didn’t correct the lady though. 

Junhee looked at her and then at Donghun. “It’s okay Junhee, go ahead.” He smiled at his boyfriend and walked to the side of the dance floor. Junhee’s eyes followed him and then went back to the woman. 

A new song started and Donghun fell even more in love than before. The song was fast and it didn’t take Junhee more than a second to find the beat. 

The woman was a pro like she had said and they danced across the floor as others around them watched. Donghun couldn’t take his eyes off the man, the lines of his body, the way his muscles moved under his shirt. 

He was stunning and Donghun felt like the luckiest person in the world. He was amazed when Junhee lifted the woman up and spun her around, people around them had started to either watch in surprise or join in with similar moves. 

It seemed like something out of a movie, everyone knowing similar steps and moving in sync to the music. Junhee was sweating by the time the song came to an end, he was panting out breaths but the smile on his face was breathtaking. 

He stopped dancing when the music did. He bowed to the woman and kissed her on the back of her hand. He let her go off to her husband and then he was pushing through the crowd and running straight to Donghun. 

He jumped on the man when he reached him and Donghun wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

Junhee sucked in a breath. “I haven’t danced like that in so long. That was amazing.” 

Donghun pulled back and brushed a piece of sweaty hair away from the man’s face. “You were amazing.”

Junhee was kissing him before he even got the rest of the words out. When he pulled away he looked dazed and drugged but in the best way possible. Donghun thought about how next time he would know more steps, he’d have Byeongkwan teach him all he could. 

Junhee pulled on his arm. “Let’s go dance for a little bit longer.” 

Donghun nodded at him but couldn’t help voice what he was thinking. “I can’t be much fun after that performance, she was on your level.” 

Junhee shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Donghun. “I couldn’t care less. Dancing with you is better than dancing with the most talented person in the world. I get to hold you close to me.” 

Donghun felt like he could cry. He loved this man so much, he wanted to have him in his life for as long as he could. 

They kept dancing until Donghun could barely move. 

*

When they were too exhausted to go anymore they stepped out of the club into the cool night air, it drying the sweat on their skin. 

They walked hand in hand down the street, cuddling up to each other as they walked under the stars. The night was alive with people and Junhee felt like he was in a dream. 

They tried food at the stands and danced around in the street lights, the moon illuminating the smiles on their faces. Donghun paid for mango ice and his kisses were sweet on Junhee’s lips after. The cold didn’t seep into them. 

Junhee never let go of Donghun’s hand as they walked the sidewalks and streets. He didn’t care about prying eyes or mean looks, nothing mattered other than the man at his side. He had never been this light. 

*

They ended their night stopping at a pool hall near the salsa club. Junhee dragged Donghun inside promising to beat him at a game and to listen to the live music. 

The bar was smokey and small but the music was good. The patrons were quiet and scattered around the stage where the performer was singing. Donghun left Junhee to watch as he got them drinks. 

When Donghun came back with sodas for them Junhee scoffed. “Really, Donghun? We’re in a pool hall and you get us soda.”

Donghun wrapped a hand around his waist and clinked their glasses together. He smirked as he took a drink. “I want all of you tonight Junhee, nothing in the way.” 

Junhee looked down at the floor and felt guilty for all the times he had been high or drunk around the other man. He looked up at him and then took a drink of the soda. It was good. A vodka would have been better but the smile on Donghun’s face made up for it. 

They listened to the music for a little while before they made it over to the billiards tables. Junhee picked up a stick and waited for Donghun to turn around before he made an inappropriate gesture with it. 

Donghun scoffed. “I forgot I was dating a thirteen year old.” 

Junhee made a mock offended sound and walked over to him. “Just having some fun dear.” He brushed a hand through Donghun’s hair and pulled on it slightly causing the other to gasp. He smirked and then winked at him. 

Junhee leaned back against the pool table and chalked up the end of the stick. Donghun watched him, his eyes a bit dilated. Junhee had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button down. He looked good enough to eat and he knew it. 

Donghun wasn’t helping Junhee too much either though. The sweater had come off and Donghun was just left in his black shirt. The sleeves were short and slightly rolled so that they caught on the muscles in his upper arms. 

Junhee’s mouth was watering at the sight. He wanted to snake his hands around them, kiss them, bite into them and feel the muscles jump on his tongue. 

He shook the thoughts away, they were in public, and Junhee wasn’t ready for that. But he was ready to play pool. 

Donghun matched him and chalked up the stick. He helped rack the balls and then put the plastic piece away and put out his hand for Junhee to go first. 

Junhee walked over to the front of the table and lined up his shot. He could feel Donghun’s eyes on him, he shook his ass a bit and heard the other groan. 

“Stop being a fucking tease and take the shot.” Right as Donghun said it, Junhee pulled back the stick and took his shot. The balls broke and a couple solids made their way into their nets. 

Donghun looked at him wide-eyed. He didn’t actually think Junhee would be good. 

“What’s wrong babe, didn’t think I could actually play?” Junhee smirked as Donghun got a hard look on his face. 

He walked over to Junhee and pulled him in by the waist. “Oh, baby it is so on.”

They played hard, Junhee won the first game but Donghun took him in the second. There was a lot of teasing and laughter. More shots were missed because Junhee was being a shit than were necessary. 

Donghun did his own share of teasing though, flexing his arms and pushing out his ass when he was taking a shot. Junhee watched as his hands curled around the stick, way bigger than Junhee’s were. 

He kind of wanted them around his throat. His thoughts were too wild for how sober he was. 

The third game threw him through a loop and he struggled. There was a shot that was set up but he couldn’t figure it out. He stood staring at it for a few minutes before Donghun came up behind him. 

He put his hands on Junhee’s waist and had him lean at a specific angle. He then placed his hands where Junhee’s were on the stick and helped him aim. 

Junhee could feel his boyfriend’s body hard along his back. He breathed through his nose hard and let it out through his mouth. 

He listened to Donghun speak gruffly in his ear. “Imagine where you need it go and then just take the shot. Don’t think about it so hard.”

Junhee closed his eyes and relaxed into Donghun and then took the shot. He sunk the ball. 

He won the last game but Donghun didn’t seem upset about it, he was just smirking at the way Junhee was smiling and slightly leaning against the pool table. 

Donghun walked over to Junhee once they had finished and pulled him in to kiss him gently. “You really do amaze me constantly.” Donghun breathed it into his mouth as they kissed. Junhee pushed against the table and Donghun all around him. 

*

They finally got back to Donghun’s car and it was well past midnight. They drove home, the windows down and the radio blasting. Junhee closed his eyes and let the air rustle his hair as he breathed in the fresh scent of the weather. 

When he chanced a look over at Donghun the other was smiling as he drove. He thought about how he wanted to put that smile on the man for as long as he had with him. 

When they got back to Donghun’s they stripped. Donghun gave Junhee a pair of sweatpants to wear and they collided into bed. Soft kisses on lips and hands roaming. Nothing happened but Junhee felt like everything somehow had. 

When he fell asleep it was to the sound of Donghun telling him how much he couldn’t wait for their next date. Junhee thought about nice it sounded. 

*

They told their friends the next day. They all went out for lunch and it was announced by them walking into the cafe, hand in hand. They didn’t even have to say anything. The minute Byeongkwan saw them he knew. 

They were rushed, hugs and kisses coming from every direction. The other customers in the cafe looked at them strangely but they didn’t care. 

The love was overflowing. Junhee thought about how he could make it possible that he stay in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i love y'all please leave comments, kudos and any ideas you might have!


End file.
